


Kinktober 2019

by CaptainDeadMaster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Breeding, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Reader, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Denial, Reader-Insert, Sexual Frustration, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skeletons, Sub Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vibrators, Voice Kink, dom!reader, fellswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDeadMaster/pseuds/CaptainDeadMaster
Summary: This is a collection of my participation of kinktober 2019.The prompts list is linked on the first chapter.





	1. Sexual Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> My works might not be uploaded on the day they're "supposed" to.  
And I might go back and add a few things at a later date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187148061333/kinktober-2019-prompt-list-undertale
> 
> Doing Kinktober 2019! 
> 
> [Underswap Sans]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this I was tired so I might go back and make it abit more detailed... ;)

Day 1: <strike>Glory Hole</strike> | <strike>Bukkake</strike> | **Sexual Frustration** | <strike>Roleplay</strike>

  
Sans. He loves you. All of you. And the both of you have been in a relationship for alittle over two years now, hugs, kisses, holding hands and being very lovey dovey towards one another and people telling you that you're the cutest couple in the whole town.   
  
You had told him early on in the relationship that you weren't ready to be all too intimate with him yet, he understood and told you that the two of you didn't need to have sexual activities at all! He understood and respected your wishes, he would **never** touch you without consent.  
But lately he's found it harder and harder to ignore the heat around his pelvis and face the days you decided to strut around only wearing your t-shirt and panties. The times where you walked around without your brah on ... and what almost drives him over the edge everytime, is when you cuddle together in bed. It has become harder and harder to ignore it, it's been building up in him. His soul adoring you with all it's being, he's supriced you cant hear it when his soul makes the most noice.   
He often turns around and quit spooning you when he feels himself.. become warmer. You always worry when he hurridly almost as if hurt, lets go of you during spooning and cuddling time in bed. And well he didnt lie when he told you that

**"Yes love, I am just alittle warm, s-sorry if I offended you! That was not my intention!"**, you understood and the both of you went to sleep. 

<strike>Or so you thought.</strike>

  
Sans tried to breath calmly, the heat between his legs becoming uncomfortable, he.. he needed to adress it. His hands unconciously glide down into his pants, and he cant help the little moan, and following huffs escaping him when he starts to slowly work on getting himself off.  
One of his hands quickly clasping over his mouth to try and muffle himself. You were still heavily breathing.. good.. you were still sleeping.  
  
The hand still in his pants started to move in a back and forth motion with abit more force, he was starting to feel so good.   
Moaning into his own hand, his hips starting to grind into his hand, his grip becoming firmer around his now fully erect cock. Precum coating his head and fingers, his pleading moans becoming louder.  
  
  
  
  
  


**"ah..hah..nhnnng... Y/N...hng.. I.hah. I l-love you...nnaaahhnn..."**  
  
  
  


Lost in his own pleasure, he almost screams out

**"Y/N HAAAHHnnn..!!". **

  
Thick warm strings of cum now coating his skeletal hand, part of his pyjamapants and a large portion of his side of the bed. 

**"hahh...hah..."**

he tries to come down from his high his rubbing slowing down together with his breathing, you would probably think he was gross. But to his suprice, you'd been doing the exact same thing to yourself.. pleasuring yourself to his pleading moans, too scared that you would make him uncumfortable.

  
You both love eachother dearly. Too bad none of you have to currage to talk about both of your sexual frustrations. Yet.


	2. Showered in Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night, the sheets got abit dirty... and so did you. Time to get cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alittle continueation of the first chapter ;)

Kinktober day 2: <strike>Soft Dom/Coaching</strike> | <strike>Painplay</strike> | <strike>Pregnancy</strike> | **Intercrural Sex **

<strike>(Continuation of day 1?)</strike>

You were woken up by your boyfriend leaving the bed in a hurry, quickly opening the door and shutting it, but it was mostly the stomping feet after the closing of the door that really woke you up.  
With a heavy sigh, you're reminded of the night before. How Sans had... masturbated at the thought of you. You felt alittle guilty about it, you trusted him, loved him and yet you were unconfident in the body the universe had given you so much that you didn't allow him or yourself to really taste the forbidden fruit. You didn't want him to.. see you. Sure you had seen alot of skin.. and.. bones.. of eachother but never the more private parts that would leave the both of you two blushing messes.  
  
  
  
Sans was always determined to remind you that** you** were the** definition** of **beautiful**, the** angel** sent from above lighting up his days like the **sunshine** you're, **his beloved through thick and thin. **  
  
  
  
  
The door was opened anew, closed, and you could hear that he tried to sneak towards the bed, not wanting to wake you up.  
  
  
"morning Sans.." you say in a raspy morning voice, yawning and rubbing the sleep off of your eyes.  
Sans must've frozen on the spot for a second, before jumping into action.  
**"M- Morning love! D-Did .. ehh.. Did you sleep well?!"** he asks nervously.  
"mm yea. How abou-" you turned around in bed wanting to fully see him while talking with him, only to be pounced on.  
  
  
  
Sans now straddling you over your covers.  
  
  
"..uuuh..!"  
**"I-I thought we could clean the sheets today! A-and maybe take a shower together?**" Sans said with a light blue colour tinting his face with a cute wide nervous smile.  
  
  
"..s-sure.." is the only thing you reply.  
Wait.. he wanted you to shower at the same time?! But you had no time to think about it, you weren't sure he had heared himself either. Sans practicly throws himself off of you, turning around and picking you up bridle style without any amount of trouble or struggle.  
  
  
**"Then allow your strong knight to carry you to the warm shower awaiting you dear Maiden!"** he says with stars in his eyes, proudly walking over to the door headed to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
You get into the bathroom, he puts you down on the toilette seat, still wrapped in the sheets and he struts over to the shower and turns it on, waiting for the warmwater to start.  
  


  
"uh.. Babe?" you ask nervously.  
**"Yes Love?"** He turns to you with a big smile. **"Is something .. the matter?"**  
  
You cant help the heat starting to form on your face. "u-uhm.. together?" He tilts his head, but quickly straightens up.  
  
**"Of course we are together! Have you already forgotten?**" he tries to laugh off.  
  
"ah! Y-ye I... " you let out a sigh. "You... wanted to shower.. together?"  
  
  
  
  
His eyesockets widen and his usual starry eyes turn to white pinpricks.  
**"uh... Oh! ... I .. if.. "** his skull turns bright blue and he scratches the back of his neck nervously.  
"I-its okey if you dont want to." you says with a nervous smile.  
  
<strike>He looks at you as if you had just dragged 500 twinkies out of your ears.</strike>  
  
  
**"I.. ehm.. I dont ,, I mean... you .. want to?**" he looks up at you. And your heart just melts at the cute skeleton blushing like a little schoolgirl getting caught with her skirt in the locker.  
  
"Sure.." you say with a smile, standing up from the toilette and dropping your blanket on the floor.  
"uhm.. c-could you just.. turn around?"  
**".. oh... OH! Y-yes of course!"** Sans answers, turning around his back facing you.. and like the gentleman he is, he is even covering his eyes. Your boyfriend was the sweetest.  
  
  
  
You get out of your sleeping attire, walking over to the shower. You felt alittle stupid... showering together.. he was going to see you naked no matter if he watched you get undressed or not. But. You felt more comfortable being already naked when he.. oh god.. You were going to see eachother.. n-naked for the first time. You blush heavily until you hear Sans ask if you're done.  
  
  
"O-oh yeah! Im ready.." you answered, facing the showerhead letting the water run and coat your body. You let your mind wander wherever it takes you, until you heard the showercurtain being pushed aside and back. Sans was silent for a moment before stuttering  
  
  
  
  
"I-I'm sorry if you're not.. comfortable love.. I dont.. want you to feel obligated to show yourself like this for me.." he sounds almost sad.  
You feel bad and turn around, hugging him. He's only half a head shorter then you so you also leave a loving kiss on his forhead. And you stay like that for awhile, just embracing eachother.  
  
After standing like that for awhile, you feel one of Sans hands move from your shoulderblade and down your spine, slowly as if to make sure you knew what he was doing, and he gave you alot of time to tell him off. But you didn't, you only hugged him closer, the water now soaking you both. His other hand soon followed suit when the other hand found rest at the end of your spine above your butt. He tilted back his head, and you did the same. He looked you deep into your eyes, with heart shaped pinpricks, he leaned in and left a ghostly kiss on your lips. You kissed back, your arms wrapping around his neck to deepen the kiss, his tounge prodding you to open up and you let him.  
His tounge exploring every corner of your mouth, tasting you, his hands slipping down to take a firm grip on either off your asscheeks and you let out a pleased hum into his mouth. He kneads your butt, dominates your mouth, and the water keeps running over you. You feel a heat close to your entrance, and break the kiss in order to look at where it's coming from. A string of saliva connecting you and Sans, and his deep blushing comes back.  
  
  
  
**"I- I'm s-sorry I sho-"** he tries to apolegies before your lips crash into his.  
Sucking on his tounge, one hand slowly and nervously slipping down to his fully erect cock. You grab it gently and starts to stroke it.  
  
**"h-ahn.. Y/n ..? Y-you hnng... s-sure?"** he wants to hear it verbally, even though you're sure your motion is more than enough to answer him.  
"only with you Sans" you say in a low whisper, before you turn to kiss him again.  
  
  
  
His hands grabbing your ass almost possesivly, as if you were trying to shortcut away from him. You were so lost in trying to dominate his mouth, sucking and lighlty nibbling his tounge, rubbing his member and drinking in his muffled moans. You were so lost in him you had't noticed that one of his hands had moved to your front, stroking your wet folds in long strides. You both were now moaning and trying to get eachother off, him fingering your folds and clit, you rubbing his cock in firm strokes.  
Thats when he takes a firm grip on your hips, his member now between your folds, feeling a slight warmth on your belly eminating from it.

  
  
**"I..hnn.. Tr-trust me.."**

  
  
You simply nod as an answer, wrapping your arms around his neck, kissing his skull. Sans took his twitching cock in his hands, placing the head between your folds and thighs.  
  


  
  
**"T-tighter love.."**  
  


  
You push your thighs together as much as you can, feeling his cock twitch in anticipation.  
  


  
  
**"a-hahn.. mm.. babe .. y-you're so beautiful"** he says before he slowly starts to work his hips back and forth,  
** "S-so perfect and.. hahhn.. a-amazing.."** his warm cock sliding between your wet folds, god it felt amazing. 

  
  
"aahah.. m-more" you say into his 'ear' before lifting your head slightly backwards.  
  
  
  
Sans took a more firm grip on your hips, moving faster, you were so close to cum.  
  
  
  
  
"hah...aaah..S-Saaans!"  
  
  
  
  
Your pleased moans spurred him on, his cock now soaked by your needy cunt, thrusting you hard enough to leave a tingling feeling on your clit.  
  
  
  
"AAAH--SAAHAHNS.."  
**"mnaaah... Y/N!!!**"  
  
  
  
  
You both come undone, shaking, panting, praising. This is the best shower you've had. And your boyfriend is the best at aftercare, you tell him its not needed even if your legs felt like overcooked noodles after your... shower adventure, but you are simply met with a cute huff and  
  
  
  
**"You're worth everything to me.. let me take care of you my love!"**


	3. Mother in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Papyrus  
Edge want you ... he wants you to carry his offspring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three of kinktober! Whoho! 
> 
> I .. might've .. a breeding kink of my own. But I tried not to get into too much detail.

  
Kinktober day: 3 <strike>Breastplay/Nippleplay</strike> |** Breeding** | <strike>Phallic Gags/Gags</strike> | <strike>Shower/Bath/Underwater</strike>

  
**Underfell Papyrus [Edge]**

A growl. A fierce deep predatory growl was the only sound that could be heard in the room. You were splaid on the bed on your back, tied in a basic box tie.

<strike> **Slap.** </strike>

**"Ah!"**

He had slapped your exposed ass. You looked up at the tall skeleton, his dangerously red pinpricks were focused on you and your naked exposed body. Another growl can be heard.

"B-babe please dont.. dont hurt me" you told him with a shaky voice. You were used to him wanting to play rough, but today he had been abit more determined to have you tiedup.

  
A grim hurtful expression crosses his face before he hovers over you.

"I could never..." he said while gently dragging his indexfinger along your cheek, down your chin.. ghosting over your neck.

He follows his finger with his intense gaze, but when it reached your collarbone he look you in the eye.

"T-then why are you.. being so aggressiv?"

  
"I want to be your mate." He said with a straight face, his deep growly raspy voice doing things to your underregion.

"I.. I want you. I've been keeping a close eye on you. I want to keep you safe, especially when you're in heat."

Wait.. heat? You were human, humans dont get heats!

"B-babe wait.."

He looked down at you, cupping your face with one of his hands.

"You're so beautiful.. I want you to have my offspring.."

  
"Wha-"

  
"Im gonna make you a mother .." his sharp phalanges sliding down to your stomach, and he put them right over where your uterus is.   
"I want you to be the mother of my children. I wanna fill you up so good beautiful.. You'll be cared for like the queen you are... carrying my seed."

You squirmed underneath him, his words making your vulva throb in anticipation.   
You didn't have much time to answer him, you were turned into your stomach, and he was quick to place himself between your legs.

"You're going to be my mate.. the mother of my offspring.. my beautiful maiden."

  
He coos at you from above. He leaned down, starting to nibble the skin on your shoulderblades. His hands starting to feel you up with his sharp phalanges ghosting and scraping at your skin, and with your hands being tied behind your back, him positioned between your legs, leaning over you.. you couldn't do anything to stop him even if you wanted to.   
Your cunt throbbing once more at the mere thought of Edge filling you, knotting you.. making you a mother. The mother of his children.

"You feel so good love" he whispered raspily into your ear.   
A heavy sigh leaving you.

You can now feel his cock press up between your asscheeks, it feels so warm and thick, probably already glistening with precum. You whined underneath him, trying to lift your butt to feel his erect member closer to you.   
Edge places his hands on your hips. Making movement near impossible.   
He started to grind against you, his needy cock needily being pushed between your buttcheeks, god you wanted him so bad. Your cunt already wet, your mind feeling dizzy.

He started to kiss your neck, down your spine.

"I'm gonna make sure you wont forget the feeling of being full of my cum Love. Im gonna have you over and over.. until I am sure you're impregnated." he growled, but you could hear the sincerety in it too.   
"I am so lucky to have claimed you."

You whined once more, your cunt almost aching without him.

"P-please Edge, f-fuck mee"

  
He lets out a short growly laugh, his skull placed at the scruff of your neck.

  
"Such language wont be tolerated around my offspring.. but I'll let it slide for now my beautiful mate..."   
You didn't have time before...

"AAAMNAAAH!" you screamed when he bit down hard at the nape of your neck, and fully hilted himself at the same time. His hips starting to work at an ungodly pace, your cunt being wet enough to make for lubricant. His pelvis smacking onto you, his warm thick cock hitting that sweet spot inside of you.

"AH - AH -- MNAAHH.. "

  
Edge let go of his mark, lapping at it, huffing warm breath onto your spine inbetween licks.   
You started to feel a small knot build inside of you.

"I-I'll keep you.. hah.. n...and the pups...s-saahn.. safe" Edge managed to get out while fiercly pounding into you, his knot starting to form, making it alittle harder to move in and out of your wet clenching walls. Your toes starting to curl from the pleasure of being rammed into the matrass by him.. your beloved.. your mate.. the future father off your children.

With the steady pounding, you could feel your own orgasm grow, your breath coming out in soft little pants, sweat starting to drip.

"Edge! Edge!" you whined.   
"Y-yes say my name.. you do you belong to?!" he growled back. "Say it" he said more sternly.

  
"EDGE!"

  
"Good mama.." he emphasized with harder thrusts that made the bedframe hit the wall hard.

Your moans became pitched as you came, clamping down around him tightly, his cock twitching, but he kept going at a hard steady pace, your cunts juices being squirted on his pelvis, legs and the sheets.   
He growled at how good your cunt was feeling around him. You could already feel your second orgasm building, fuck your brain was fried running on nothing but hormones, and the thought of being filled.

Edge started thrusting with every ounce of energy he had, the bedboard hitting the wall hard enough to make the windows rattle. His knot starting to swell inside of you.

You had read about monster breeding, but you never thought it could be this fucking hot.   
The sensation of Edge biting down again, his hips starting to still as he filled you with thick strings of cum. His cock twitching and filling you.. if not for the knot keeping you locked together.. you were sure alot would ooze out. You could feel a warmth, a wierd bloating feeling in your lower regions, Edge seemed to know, as he gently stroke circles around the now small building lump there.

"You're mine now" Edge said softly as he kept doing circles on your ever aching stomach, while he also untied your hands. You were shaking from the instensity of the orgasms and the feeling of him.. still twitching and filling you up with his cum.

**"All mine."** he growled as he started to use some healing magic on you.

  
Never stopping rubbing your stomach... your future family.

  
<strike>Little did you know. This was only the first day of his heat.</strike>


	4. Needy Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellswap Papyrus [Dom!Reader x Mutt]
> 
> And before anything else, yes.. Mutt is okey with how reader is towards him. They have rules, safeword and talked alot about do's and don't' s. All about that consent and aftercare afterall. It is very important. I've tried to stay away from degradation, but I hope you'll enjoy this nevertheless ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it before, these wont be posted when "supposed" to. I wanna be in the mood, I wanna give it proper time etc. So thank you all for being patient. 
> 
> https://captaindeadmaster.tumblr.com/

<strike>Forniphilia (Human Furniture)</strike> | <strike>69 Position</strike> |<strike> Lactation</strike> |** Orgasm Denial**

  
You put down your phone with a triumphant grin plastered on your face. You had been sexting your boyfriend tho whole day, riling him up, sending suggestive pics in your work unifrom, who knew this ugly outfit would get someone so hot and bothered? Totally worth almost getting caught for.

You open the apartment door, and you're met by a very welcoming sight.   
Your boyfriend, Rus, kneeling on the floor, clad in a red dogcollar with golden dubs, a leash loosely tied to the doorhandle. Your eyes are drawn to the leash, you gently close the door, unzipping your jacket, discarding it on the floor.

**"Pick it up."**

  
He dosn't answer, he simply crawls over, picks it up and gently hangs it on the hanger. When the task is done he turns to you, slightly smiling.. waiting for more commands. You cant help the smirk creeping unto your face.   
"Sit" you command, in a stern voice.   
He sits down, still looking up at you. You give him a once over, noticing that he still has his furred jacket on, no shirt, and his pants.. whitch seems to get a tad bit tight for him..

"Bedroom. **Now.**"   
"Yes misstress." he replies in an outhale, beginning to stand up. That's when you put a boot on his crotch.   
"No. Crawl like the **dog** you are."   
You can hear a weak whimper leave him.   
"Y-yes misstress.." he says weakly, starting to crawl on all fours towards the bedroom, the leash falling behind, so you take it and walk behind him.   
He stops at the end of the bed, looking back at you. Awaiting a command.

"Good boy... **up**."

He crawls unto the bed, about to turn around and face you, but you yank the leash once to gain his attention and he stops dead in his track, shivering.   
"No. Stay." You say with a demanding voice.. you distinctly remember telling him how badly you wanted to finger his precious needy magic. You shorten the leash by wrapping it a few times around your left hand, the right one.. ghosting over his erect magic.

"Already hard, pet? My my.. you weren't kidding earlier.. what ever shall we do about this?"   
He lets out a weak wimper, you yank the leash.   
"Tell me what you want me to do to your body Mutt!"   
**"FUCK ME!"** He blurts out, taking a firm grip on the sheets.   
You answer him with a strong yank to the leash, forcing him to lift up his head.

"Of course you want me to have you Mutt..." you use your fingertips to lightly tease his magic that's gathered by his pelvis, running circles over it with your nails, his bones shaking at the anticipation.   
"P-please m-misstress.. I'll be good.. hmm.."   
"What do you want.."   
"hmm... t-touch me.."   
"I already am.."  
Another whimper, "Misstress.. t-touch my dick.."   
"That's better.. you're a slow learner.. so .. your reward will be slow.. cumming.."   
He snorts at the pun, but then it sinks in.. he tries to turn his face towards you, but it is directed with a leash tug.

"Stay", you order him, with a seductive voice.  
You walk over to the other side of the bed, crouching down and pulling out a box from under the bed. You straighten up and put the box infront of Mutt.   
"Hmm... you recognise this.. dont you?" you coo, and you notice a little hip grind from him, drool threatening to escape the corner of his mouth.   
"What shall we choose for a treat today.." you open the box, reavealing alot of toys and ghost your fingers over the various selection of fun. You see from the corner of your eye that Mutt is eyeing the small bullet vibrator. You pick it up and twirl it around, your boyfriend clearly clenches the sheets harder and you swear you see his pants shift alittle.

"so predictable.. head down.." you gently tell him, he never plays the brat part when he's been teased with texts.. and sexts.**<strike> For hours.</strike>**  
He does as he is commanded, his tailbone in the air, his head resting in his arms, you walk up behind him, gently putting your hand on his inner femur, a silent indication for him to spread, he does as he is told. You make quick work of his pants, dragging them down in an instant and he lets out a moan, his cock springing out standing ready, precum glistening at the head.

"How needy you are my pet.." you praise him, kissing his tailbone, stroking his member from behind, leaving a warm almost fuzzing feeling on your hand.

"nnaaahn...hmf..." he moans in pleasure as you start to work him harder. Drool now starting to drip from his mouth.   
You slip the vibrator between his throbbing member and your hand.   
"hnn... misstreheess yes p-plehease..." he begs.   
"Already that close huh?" you say teasingly, with your free hand you grab his leash, again wrapping it around your hand.   
You start the vibrator and a jolt is seen going through Mutt's bones.

"HAHAAAHnnnn... fmm...ah.." he knows you hate it when he tries to muffled his small pleads for more so he's not shy to let you know he enjoys this overstimulation alot.   
Your hand working him up and down in long firm strong strokes, the vibrator making his member vibrate oh so nicely, your grip on his leash and collar.

**" hah.. hnnn..aah..."**

In a split second, you notice that his cock twitches, ready to unload, and you turn off the vibrator and still your hand.. all stimulation gone in a second.

"mmaaahn... hahhh.. ah.. f-fuh.. m-mistress please.." he pleads.

  
He tries to move his pelvis to get the release he yearns for, but you quickly tug on the leash snapping him out of any sort of thought and movement.

"On my **command,** Mutt" you say warningly.

  
A weak whine escapes him, but he will be obidient, he... he wants to cum for you- show you how much you turn him on.

You let go of the leash and his member, a dissapointed sound is heard from the very needy skeleton, but you simply move over to the box taking out something he cant see.   
On your way back behind him, you let one of your nails trail his spine, even through the jacket it makes his bones rattle in excitement and pleasure.

"M-misstress y-you're to kind... hmm..", his raspy voice making your body almost wanna push him over and ride him like a madwoman.. but you like this much better.   
You station yourself behind him, grabbing his member abit roughly, Mutt's body almost colapsing infront of you from the mere touch of his member.

You put a gentle and loose cockring around him, the vibrator being firmly squeesed between his cock and the ring, you can feel him getting excited but not daring to move. You crawl onto the bed, inbetween his legs, his member twitching just above your face, you scoot further up, now your head being put between his skeletal hands, his orangeblushing face hovering a few centimeters over you, your eyes meet and you stay in silence for a while.

That's when you hit the controllers **on** button, and Mutt's expression goes from calm to wideeyed gasping pleasured face in miliseconds. You yank on his collar.

"Look at me when you cum" you demand.   
He looks down at you, his tounge rolling out, drooling, panting, breathing heavily against your face.

"**AaahHAHHA**... aaah mi-misstress!" he mewls, his phalanges almost ripping the sheets beside your head. You turn up the vibration and Mutt lets go of an unflattering load breathly howl.

**"MWAA..HAH:...AH...Fu...HMMN... YE... HAH..F...GNH... P-PLEASE! hah..."**   
"please what Mutt?"   
**"l--let ..meahah.. c-cum.. p-please.."**

You turn off the vibrator and he whines as if in pain.

"p-please miss-**misstress** please pleahahse..." he begs.

You turn the vibration to max.

**"...MWAAAHHHaahha..."** tears leaving his sockets, drool escaping him. His body violently contracts and tenses up as he cums all over your stomach, chest and some even reaches your chin and face.

"**hah...ah...mawhh.**." he continues to rut in the air as if it would give him more release.

You turn off the vibrator, smiling.

"Now **look** at the **mess** you've made Mutt! All over my clothes!"

Between the heavy breaths he grins and responds,

"Y-yes misstress... L-let me.. **clean you**" his voice going deep and raspy as he starts to lick up his own mess.


End file.
